Sewn Lips Hide Secrets
by empty blank
Summary: Set after the Avengers as Thor takes Loki home. As punishment Loki's lips are sewn shut, he has so much to say, but no chance to say them...that is until Thor must pick a queen.


The great hall was filled with Asgardians. Odin had prepared a great feast on the return of Thor, more importantly Thor's conquest in bringing the almighty trickster Loki home. Loki sneered at all the people in the hall as well as he could behind his muzzle.

He was chained to one of the walls in the hall and put on display for all to see. He supposes that humiliation was the goal for his treatment but he only quirked his eyebrow. Many pointed at him and snickered. He felt little sparks of magic trickle at his fingertips as anger boiled in his blood. However, his magic was useless under these chains.

He scanned the hall with his piercing green eyes and saw Odin laughing with a hand on Thor's shoulder. Thor himself looked pleased and smiled merrily at his father. Loki growled low at the little familial display. Behind his muzzle he bit harshly at his lip and grimaced when copper filled his mouth.

The smell of blood mingled slightly in the air around him and the few Asgardians near him were startled at the scent. They looked him over before grimacing and walking away leaving him alone to stare at the ongoing party.

Again he haughtily glared in the direction of Odin and Thor who were making their rounds to all their fellow comrades. Suddenly Thor's eyes turned onto his and Loki put all the rage he could muster into his look. Thor made steady eye contact, blue clashing with green. Loki struggled against the chains at his ankles and wrists, however, the metal grew tighter around his appendages and small blades cut into his skin magnifying the scent of blood. He felt droplets of his blood slide down his arms underneath his robes.

Thor gave him a sad look before turning towards his party again. Loki screamed behind the muzzle in a rage before hanging his head low. He moved his arms against the chains once more and sneered when more metal bit into his skin. A heavier flow of blood trickled down his arms and he suspected that it would bleed through his robes now. He leaned against the wall and looked towards the ceiling of the great hall eyeing the dark wood.

He felt a presence to his side and glanced up to see one of the stable hands with a bowl of water and a cleaning cloth.

"Master Thor sent me to clean your wounds. Your blood scent is upsetting the guests," the boy answered to his questioning gaze. The boy couldn't have been much older than wenching age, with semi long brown hair and black eyes. His body growing into yet another powerful Asgardian warrior. Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

He felt his cuffs being rolled down, and the boy wiping some of the blood away, none to gently either. Loki hissed as the boy scraped the rag across his tender wrists. The boy smiled and leaned in to whisper into Loki's ear.

"They say that once the feast is over, Odin will order your lips sewn shut so that you'll never be able to lie again." The boy turned to his next arm and was even harsher to that wrist.

Loki's eyes widened before closing and he threw his head back and laughed, the sound muffled by the muzzle. The sound startled the boy and he stumbled backwards. Some turned to eye the scene but then quickly dismissed it.

Loki glared at the boy as he fled, and then turned his gaze back to the party.

How he hated them _all._

It was only in the wee hours of the morning, after the hall had been emptied and he had grown weary of the wall he'd been chained to, did the come for him.

Some guards unchained his wrists and ankle, tearing the metal from his body and reopening the wounds, but the freedom to move discarded his pains. The muzzle, the damned thing, was still left on his face.

Loki was half dragged to his old rooms and was practically thrown inside by the guards before his door was shut. He looked around the room and found himself alone.

He fell to his knees and with magic began healing himself. As soon as the tender flesh was again unmarred and smooth he peeled off the blood soaked robe. His black shirt was to follow and he was left only in his boots and leather pants. He walked to his washing basin and scrubbed at the skin stained red.

During the process his door opened and Thor, Odin and an old medic walked in. The medic carried needle and thread. Loki eyed the tools and fear blossomed in his heart. The thought to flee was prominent but he couldn't run anymore. It was too exhausting, but that didn't mean he wouldn't struggle.

He paused his washing and looked away feeling hot angry tears brimming his eyes. He looked back to the three waiting and slowly made his way to his bed. He sat on the edge and looked up to Odin who undid his muzzle.

He inhaled sharply through his mouth as fresh air danced on his tongue. He ran his tongue over his lips and smirked.

"And who shall be the seamstress?" Loki questioned his body shaking with rage. The medic stepped forward and began threading the needle.

"No. I want Thor to do it," he demanded looking at Thor. Thor turned to look at his brother with an incredulous stare.

"I will not do such a thing. You are my brother." Thor said walking up to him and placing a hot hand on Loki's cool shoulder. Loki sneered and pulled away from Thor.

"Oh then would you not indulge me in my last _audible_ wish? My dear _brother?_" sarcasm dripped like honey from his lips. Thor's eyes grew melancholy and he looked to Odin.

"Do as Loki asks," was all Odin uttered. Thor looked defiant for a moment before grabbing the needle and approaching Loki. The medic gave pointers to Thor as his heavy hand grabbed Loki's cheek.

Loki's breath became labored and he closed his mouth as he saw the needle approach.

Thor held his breathe as the needle carded through the bottom lip and he began to sew. Loki's eyes began to tear and he grabbed the furs covering his bed in a death grip. Blood flooded his mouth and dripped down his neck.

He felt like screaming but how could he with his lips half way sewn? Thor felt queasy as his hand finished up the stitching. He stepped away giving the needle to the medic who inspected the stitching and giving a nod of approval.

He looked to Loki whose eyes were littered with tears and the blood cascading down his mouth.

"Is there supposed to be so much blood?" he asked quietly horrified as what he had done to his brother. Odin looked away and began walking towards the door before stopping.

"Come Thor, let Loki have his time to adjust." The medic followed Odin out and Thor was left in the room with Loki.

"Brother…" Thor started, bringing a hand up to caress Loki's cheek but was rewarded with a sinister look from the trickster.

"I'm sorry, but you forced our hands," Thor pleaded kneeling down and setting his large hands on Loki's knees.

Loki looked down on Thor before laughing through the stitches, waves of blood leaving the small crevice left opened. The sound distorted and disturbing.

Thor looked gasped and looked away, scrambling off the floor. Loki touched the fresh stitches as pain erupted from his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his mouth with his hand, sending healing waves of magic. The pain stopped and he looked to his hand as he pulled it away. Glistening in his palm was blood so red is was almost black.

Thor gazed at his brother before turning on his heel and leaving. He paused at the door for a second before walking away and slamming Loki's door.

Loki felt nauseous at the sight of the blood and scrambled to the washing basin. He peered down into the water previously blood stained from earlier. He scrubbed at the stains down his chest and mouth and began to cry as he scrubbed harder, and harder still.

He fell to his knees, and cursed Odin and Thor.

The trickster was finally mute.

Days passed and Loki was free to roam the halls once again like he had in his youth. No one paid him any head. He feels slightly pleased at this knowing that he wouldn't have to interact and tortuously signal out his needs to anyone.

He couldn't eat anymore, merely drink some flower nectars and medicinal tonic for his mouth. The stitches he came to find were green and amply sewn. Perfectly sewn, in fact.

Perhaps Thor should have been a tailor. He smirks at this, though it's distorted by the stitches.

He thinks of Thor and how the God of Thunder has been treating him of late. Thor had begun to read to him. Books from his precious earth.

Loki scoffs and continues his way through the halls. Thor had never considered him precious had he? He was the trickster and Thor had put him aside in his youth when he chose those bumbling warriors to fight with, bleed with, and laugh with.

Loki stopped and slammed his fist against the wall.

Yes. Odin, Thor and Asgard had made up their minds long ago concerning the trickster, and yet they berate him for acting according to their opinions.

He continued walking and heard none but the sounds of his boots across the stone floor.

He entered his room and was none too surprised to find Thor resting against his bed.

No, not resting, lounging like a beast across his bed. Thor smiled at him, and Loki glared heatedly back. He walked over to his bed and motioned for Thor to remove himself from his room.

"No brother, today I have a new book to read from. Sit by me," Thor said grabbing Loki and flinging him on the bed. Loki's eyes widened and then narrowed as he situated himself on the farthest edge of the bed.

He wanted to scream at Thor, to throw things at him. He wanted him bloody and begging forgiveness over the damned stitches.

Loki threw his fists down on the fur covering his bed, Thor eyed him before laughing.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd resort to childish behavior," Thor said thrumming his hands over the cover of a small book he brought out of his pocket.

Loki's face contorted in fierce anger and the stitches made the look more menacing. He clawed at Thor's arm making sure to draw some blood, however, only red lines were evidence of Loki's attack.

Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulders and settled him down on the bed.

"Calm yourself Loki. I'm not here to fight, I'm only here to read to you. I think you'll like this story, now please settle down." Thor eyed Loki and Loki eyed Thor before complying and settling down amongst the furs.

Thor began to read, and though he fought against it, he began to be pulled in by the deep voice of his brother. The story was long and it entertained Loki as there was a trickster in the book named Puck. Fooling with love the fairy did and Loki had to hold his lips lest he rip the stitches with a smile.

"And, as I am an honest Puck, If we have unearned luck, Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, We will make amends ere long: Else the Puck a liar call. So good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends,And Robin shall restore amends." Thor finished closing the book and looking out the balcony of Loki's room. The sky had grown dark and only the candles lit the room. He turned to Loki whose eyes were cast downwards.

"Did you enjoy the tale?" Thor asked setting the book on the nightstand by Loki's bed. Loki nodded his head and gazed out the balcony as Thor had done earlier.

How he wished to be like Puck. He gingerly touched his stiches and tried to open his mouth but didn't even have enough space to lick his lips. He made a fist with his hand and brought it down harshly against his thigh.

He turned to Thor glaring. He pointed to the door and the message was clear. Thor ignored him and turned to face him fully on the bed.

"Brother, why would you cast me out? You are home, can we not be like we were? Before earth?" Thor asked holding a hand out to Loki. Loki slapped the hand away and fingered the stitches. He pulled at them and grimaced as pain flitted his lips.

"Stop or they'll reopen," Thor commanded gently swapping Loki's hand away from his mouth. Loki backed away and tried again, pulling at the thread.

He shut his eyes tight as fresh blood flooded his mouth. Thor was quickly beside him with a wet cleaning cloth, dabbing at the blood on his mouth.

Loki fought for a moment but stilled as the cloth was cool and soothing to his bruised mouth. He looked to Thor who concentrated on cleaning the wounds.

Thor was still acting like they were brothers. Like nothing had happened, but this is what Loki had wanted, his brothers undivided attention. He had tried for years, taking the throne, _almost _destroying earth. And yet, Thor pays more attention in this silent guilt over these damn stitches than he ever has. Loki despises him for it.

Then he thinks how much of a child he is, how jealous he is. But he'll be damned if it's not in his nature. And his nature is lying.

If he admitted the truth he'd tell Thor that he wants him to stop seeing that woman because he is only _his_. That Asgard doesn't need him as king and that he and Loki should never leave this room, and that if these stitches were gone he'd tell Thor the sweetest lies he's ever heard and the greatest truths.

Thor's hands finished dabbing the blood and he lets his hand fall on Loki's lap.

"Loki, I know it pains you, but it was the only punishment that would suffice father. If you behave…they may be removed. I'm sorry I was the one who did this to you, I'll never understand why you asked it of me," Thor said cradling Loki's face with one hand. Loki looks to Thor then grabs the hand holding his face.

He wants to shout, scream, sing, and whisper to Thor that he wanted him to do it because if he hurts, he wants Thor to be the reason. If he is happy, he wants Thor to be the reason. Thor had always been his reason for everything. It made Loki feel weak that it was only his side that felt this way.

The anger bubbled up in his chest and the hand of Thor's he held, he tossed away from him. He got up from the bed and frustratingly tugged at his hair before looking back to Thor.

He pointed to the door again. This time Thor listened.

Thor rose and on his way to the door he paused and gather Loki into a hug that smothered him and his arms clutching at the armor of Thor's back as his feet lifted from the ground.

"I'll come tomorrow. Goodnight brother." And with that he left. Loki growled and threw a bottle of ink at the door, splattering it with is blackness. It ran down the door and Loki watched as he sat on his bed the small black droplets falling to rest on the floor next to the glass.

He fingered the stitches yet again and began to tear up.

They weren't brothers. He didn't want to be. He wanted to be something _more_.

Weeks went by. Months passed. And the same routine happened every night. Thor would read him something, most of the time something ridiculous and attempt to have a brotherly talk with Loki. Loki would begin to get angry and either claw at Thor and throw him out or throw him out and then throw something at the door.

His door had become quite the colorful canvas to his inks.

It was in the middle of the night as Loki was sleeping that his door slammed open. He bolted straight up and through foggy eyes tried to name the person who disturbed his sleep.

Thor stood there with bright eyes and a large smile.

"Father is to name me king tomorrow! He says I am ready!" Thor beamed jumping onto Loki's bed and startling the trickster even more. Thor hovered over him as he processed the information through a sleep slicked mind.

Then he sneered. Thor was to be king. He would leave him to rot alone as he and the other Asgardians played company. He was just the Jotun. A sick reminder of bad times and a monster used to frighten children.

He pushed Thor off of him, or at least he tried. Thor remained still and heavy as a rock still smiling. Loki growled and pushed again at Thor's chest, Thor didn't budge. Thor's eyes grew dark and his smile faded.

"Are you not happy for me brother?" Thor asked as Loki continued to futilely push him away. Loki looked at him then rolled his eyes and nodded his head, sarcasm clearly seen in his actions. Thor growled.

"Why must you be so angry? Why can't you be happy for me? For once!" Thor roared at him grabbing him by his naked shoulders. Loki remembered all the times Thor manhandled him and for a moment thought Thor might hit him. Fear sunk in and he automatically raised his hand and slapped Thor.

Thor paused and then his eyes grew dark and a sneer laced his features. Loki reared back and looked at the hand that smacked Thor. An apology swam on his lips but he was unable to talk.

"You ungrateful little snake. Need I remind you who has stuck by you this entire time? ME! The God of Thunder, silencing all those who talk of the brother who betrayed me, the silver tongued liar who can lie no more," Thor grabbed his neck and squeezed. Loki's air supply short he gripped at Thor's powerful hand and tried breathing through his nose. He couldn't breathe. Thor sat enraged.

"I should have been done with you the moment I sewed your lying mouth shut," he let go of Loki's neck and the trickster took lung fulls of air through his nose. A muffled cough in his throat. He turned to his side as tears cascaded down his face. He tried to gain more air through his mouth but as he tried to he pulled to hard and the strong thread tore at his lips. Small droplets of blood fell from his mouth staining Thor's hand that lay by Loki's face. Thor's contorted features turned horrified and he turned Loki's face back towards him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't…" he trailed off before leaning down and kissing Loki's forehead. Loki held still and for a moment enjoyed Thor's lips on his skin. Thor climbed off the bed and paced the room a bit before looking back to Loki. The trickster himself was now sitting up and eyeing the God of Thunder.

"You'll come to the ceremony yes? When father announces?" Thor asked walking up to Loki. Loki stared at Thor's powerful thigh and let a hand rest there before moving up and grabbing hold of Thor's sleeve. Loki never made eye contact and he never made any motion what so ever.

"You don't have to come but you'll be there at the coronation," Thor demanded. Loki looked up and nodded. His hand trailed back to Thor's thigh and with a hesitant hand let it fall back to his side.

Thor patted Loki's head and then proceeded to walk to the door. He turned and looked to Loki.

"I love you dear brother." And left.

Loki bit his tongue and grabbed his throat just as Thor had. He hoped there would be bruises.

Loki did not go to the announcing. He did go to the coronation. It was far too long and there was brightly dressed people from all of Asgard. He was dressed in his green armor and he hid the stitches behind his muzzle.

Many avoided him and he was left alone in a corner to watch silently. He had begun to hate the mighty hall. Thor was dressed from head to toe in gold robes, gold jewelry and was offered only the sweetest amber ambrosia. Thor sat upon the throne and smiled brightly as Odin stood next to him and whispered in his ear.

Loki hated Odin and he hated all the people here. Especially Sif who had begun to stare with intent at Thor. Thor was King he would need a queen soon. Loki clenched a hand in a fist as the thought pooled inside his mind.

He made his way through the merry crowd and strode up the steps to his brother. Odin stared at Loki for a moment before giving him a smile.

"My son, come to wish your brother happiness?" Odin asked. Loki glared at the man before making way to the other side of Thor. Thor looked up to him.

"I'm glad you are here brother. I have an important announcement to make," Thor stood from his throne and offered Loki his hand. Loki, with a cautious hand, took it.

Thor cleared his throat and with a booming voice silenced the smiling crowd.

"As you all know, since I am King, I have the duty of twenty days to find a queen," the crowd whistled and jeered. Loki sneered at their barbarism and felt Thor's grip tighten over his hand. He looked to Thor but could only see the back of his head and for a moment admired the sandy blonde locks.

"I have already chosen a bride," Thor bellowed happily. The crowd roared with life and many took gulps of their ale. Sif took a step forward and smiled seductively up at Thor. Jealousy coursed through Loki's veins as he realized Thor was going to pick Sif as his wife. He tried to get his hand out of Thor's but it was useless, just like any physical attempt with Thor is.

"My bride is Loki," Thor answered to the crowd. He tugged Loki to his side and slipped an arm around his waist brining him flush against him.

Loki's eyes widened in disbelief and he paid no head to the crowd as they murmured and then burst into happy jeering. He saw Sif huff and sink back into the crowd before turning a look back to Thor.

Thor looked to him and then to Odin. Loki looked to Odin who just smiled and nodded his head.

Loki's stomach filled with warmth and he looked to the floor trying to calm himself.

He was to Thor's bride.

He felt warm lips on his head and glanced up to see Thor. Thor smiled at him and if he could Loki would have returned it. His hand trialed up to the muzzle and fingered it like he would the stitches.

Suddenly Thor picked him up and flung him over his shoulder and made his way through the crowd and to the empty halls to his rooms.

Loki protested with his fists at the barbaric treatment that he hadn't endured since childhood. When they were fully in Thor's rooms, Loki was flung unto the larger bed.

He saw Thor lock the door before making his way over to the bed and sitting on the edge motioning for Loki to come closer.

Loki peered at him with distrustful eyes as he saw something glint in Thor's hands. Thor grew impatient and grabbed Loki by his arm tugging him closer.

He pulled off the muzzle gently while Loki twisted in his grip and tossed it to the floor. Loki stilled however, when a sharp knife was brought into view.

"Do you trust me Loki?" Thor asked holding the knife while his other hand caressed Loki's cheek.

Loki's eyes flitted from the knife to Thor's face before he consented as nervousness blossomed in his belly.

Thor pressed the knife to Loki's lips and suddenly a great pressure was lifted of Loki's mouth. The thread was cut and disappeared leaving no scars of where they had been on Loki's mouth.

Gently Loki raised a hand to his mouth and massaged his lips with the pads of his fingers. Thor moved his hand away before his larger hand descended on the smaller man's mouth, playing with the bottom lip.

"It's good to see you like this. Are you happy?" Thor asked moving his thumb over Loki's top lip. Loki's mind span as his tongue darted out and tasted Thor's finger. Thor's eyes widened and his smile grew.

"Thor-" Loki began, his voice dry and cracked from no use, and tried to reach up to Thor. Thor swatted his hands away and laid both of them on the bed. Thor lay above him staring down at Loki.

"Tell me a lie my trickster."

Loki's heart fluttered and he carded his fingers through the golden strands of Thor's hair. He smirked and licked his lips before replying,

"I hate you."

Thor laughed and pressed his forehead against Loki's. Thor began to run his hands over Loki's clothed body. Stopping to caress the exposed skin just above the trickster's pants. Loki's breath hitched and he wrapped his legs around Thor's waist. Thor groaned.

"If I told you that I loved you more than a brother should, what would you say?" Thor asked bringing his lips dangerously close to Loki's. Loki smiled dangerously in rebuttle and answered,

"I'd say we aren't brothers." And then Thor's lips crashed down upon Loki's. Twin moans escaped them both before being swallowed down by each other's hungry mouths.

Loki's body twitched in pleasure at finally having Thor all to himself. He raised his hips to Thor's and grinded them together. Thor pulled away to growl into his neck. He bit at Loki's throat and sucked at the skin there, licking down to the hollow of the trickster's throat, eliciting a mewl from the younger man.

Loki grabbed at Thor's hair and tugged the Thunder God's head upward for another kiss. Loki bit at Thor's lips and Thor dominated his mouth with his tongue. The wet muscle sliding and tasting all that is Loki.

Thor's hands pushed Loki's shirt up and ran hungry hands up the lithe abdomen. Loki shuddered and gasped as Thor rolled a pink nipple between his fingers. Pleased with the sound he was getting from Loki, Thor regretfully pulled away from the sensual chest and began disrobing his armor.

Loki looked up at the display and licked his lips.

"I have a faster way," he smirked and with a flick of his wrist magic had stolen their clothes and folded then neatly across the room.

Thor smiled wide and looked down at the completely nude Loki. His body was pale and lithe, sinewy muscle adorning his body. Thor's eyes raked down to the rosy tipped erection pressing against the younger male's belly. Leaking with pre-cum.

Loki himself took in Thor in all his glory. The taut muscle excited him with promise of domination and the impressive cock that glared at him made him twitch in anticipation.

Loki shifted his legs wider and opened his arms as invitation for Thor, Thor did not hesitate.

He nipped at Loki' chest and made his way passed the rose bud nipples, but not before teasing them with his hands a little. He licked his way down the lean stomach and tongued the trickster's belly button.

Loki watched as Thor descended downward and electric pulses of pleasure raced down his spine and to his cock as Thor's stubble grazed across his hip.

Thor mouthed the 'V' at the juncture of Loki's hip and only stopped moving when Loki's erection bobbed at the back of his chin. He smirked up at the flush faced Loki and moved his face over the tip his penis.

Thor blew a burst of air on it and watched it twitched. With a smile he licked the tip and was pleased at the sudden jerk of hip from Loki.

"You bastard, just do it already," Loki sneered moving a hand to tangle in Thor's hair. Thor smirked before taking all of Loki's length in his mouth. Loki's mouth hung open and his back arched as pleasure raced through him.

Thor hummed around the dick in his mouth and palmed Loki's balls, turning them over in his hands. He bobbed his head up and down that length and cherished the heaviness of the cock inside his mouth. One hand gripped Loki's hip as the other left his balls and traveled back up to Loki's mouth.

Loki grabbed the hand and began to suck three fingers. He moved his tongue over the padding and nibbled on the tips. He coated them best he could as he fought the impending orgasm as Thor sucked the tip of his dick.

Slipped his fingers from Loki's mouth and they made their way to the mischief making God's entrance. Thor slipped on thick digit in and relished in the hard moan brought forth from the trickster.

He removed his mouth from Loki's cock and replaced it with a slower moving hand. Loki's sounded protest but was silenced as Thor added another finger to his ass. He worked them slowly and stretched Loki. He added a third and this had tears brimming Loki's eyes.

He brought himself up over Loki's body and kissed him gently.

"Soon it'll be better," he said kissing the tears away. Loki nodded wrapping those long arms around Thor's shoulders.

When Thor though he was stretched enough he lined himself up with the stretched hole and pushed inside.

Loki arched his back far off the furs covering the bed. Thor groaned as tight heat surrounded him as he was fully to the hilt in his lover.

Loki bit out a moan as Thor pushed himself all the way in and his breathe became ragged.

Thor buried his face in Loki's neck and with a flick of his hips started a fast brutal rhythm. Loki hissed out in pleasure as his spot was struck.

Thor braced both hands on Loki's hips and he sat up brining Loki to sit on his lap. The new position letting him bounce the trickster on his lap.

The heat surrounding him was too much as Thor felt his orgasm coming closer. He pulled the tricksters hips as far down as they would go on his cock and thrust in harder. Loki screamed in bliss as his spot was hit repeatedly.

Thor's breathe became labored and he snake a hand around Loki's leaking member. The dual sensation was overwhelming and Loki cam hard into Thor's hand, screaming out Thor's name as he rode out his orgasm.

As his lover came, the sight and feeling of Loki's walls clenching him pushed him over the edge and he spilled his see deep into his lover's body growling. His hips pumping in and out of the willing body, pushing every drop of himself into that heat.

Still in his lover, Thor gently laid them both don on the bed. He slipped out of the abused hole of Loki and pulled him close against his chest.

Bathing in the afterglow Thor pulled a huge fur over their lower bodies and entwined his hand with one of Loki's.

He hummed softly into the black feather soft hair and sniffed in its perfume. Loki smiled and kissed the knuckles of Thor's hand.

Thor's eyes were closed and sleep tugged at his mind but he smiled as he asked his trickster one more question.

"Tell me a truth Loki."

The question made Loki smile against the knuckle he paid homage to and against the skin he answered.

"I love you."

Thor smiled and nuzzled into the back of Loki's neck. Exhaustion finally seeping into both of them, they fell asleep entwined together.

_**Sooooo yeah. It's like almost 2 in the morning. I haven't slept. This is long, and I have a chocolate brownie.**_

_**Its delicious.**_

_**R&R pwease. **_


End file.
